


Solace

by Glass Wolf (tlanon)



Series: Disillusionment Verse [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-29
Updated: 2007-08-29
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Glass%20Wolf
Summary: Susan thinks about her relationship with George Weasley.





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Solace.

Susan Bones didn’t know how it started. She knew when it started but she couldn’t tell you how it started. She had wandered into Weasleys’ Wizard Weezies one day during her lunch break having followed her late Aunt into the department of Magical Law Enforcement. She supposed she had wandered in because the bright signs and flashing lights had attracted her attention. She had begun to reminisce about the DA With George Weasley and some how it had led to a dinner date.

Now she found herself spending all her free time with the slightly diminished Weasley twin. It was obvious to anyone who’d ever met the twins that while George still laughed and carried on there was something obviously missing some part of him that would never heal. That was all right with her because part of her would never heal. She had lost nearly her entire family to the death eaters they even said her Aunt may have been killed by Voldemort himself. She still shuddered even thinking the name. So much death and fighting in that brutal final battle watching people fall and seeing the survivors like George who would never heal had left its own scars.

And So they found solace in each others arms some nights their love making was furious and wild as if they wanted to forget any of the horrors that had happened other sit was gentle as if in remembrance of the dead. Some nights he’d hold her in his arms as she cried and some night she’d do the same for him.

She often feared anyone finding out, worried it’d break the spell that seemed to have settled over them these few short months. And other times she wanted to proudly tell anyone who would listen because it felt wrong to hide.

She arrived as always after her work was done and the shop was closing. She had long ago learned this was when he needed her most when he’d shut off the lights and the hustle and bustle of the store faded. She walked in quietly using the key he’d given her a week after this had started.

She was suddenly surprised as a several large golden balloons burst into existence screeching “Will you Marry Me?” as George jumped out from behind her holding a ring. She nearly hexed him in shock. It was not the most romantic of proposals but it reminded her of better times when George and his brother would do anything for a laugh.

She only asked if he was serious and when he said yes she kissed him and that was all the answer he needed. And so she didn’t know how it started but she knew it wouldn’t end. They still both needed solace and had each other for that.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
